A Cat
by Motoharunana
Summary: Pernah dengar tentang mitos menabrak kucing?Dan bila sang kucing mati tanpa pertanggung jawaban, Bukankah akan ada konsekuensi dari apa yang telah dperbuat? Dan bagaimana bila hal ini terjadi pada Sakura? / berkenan RnR?


_Pernah dengar mitos tentang menabrak kucing sampai mati?_

.

.

_Kudengar…_

_Jika sang penabrak mengembumikan sang kucing dengan kain yang dikenakannya, mungkin sang penabrak akan selamat…_

.

.

_Tapi…_

_Jika sang penabrak tidak mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, kau tahu apa konsekuensinya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nyawa sang kucing, bisa jadi akan ditukar dengan nyawa sang penabrak..._

_Dan bagaimana bila hal ini terjadi pada dirimu?_

_._

_._

_Apa kau siap, menukar nyawamu dengan nyawa seekor kucing yang telah kau tabrak itu?_

.

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

A CAT

Story by Motoharunana

.

.

.

Warning Inside:

AU, Typo(s), misstypo, minim diction

.

.

Enjoyed~

.

.

"Sakura, kau sudah dengar berita belum?" gadis berambut pirang panjang itu bertanya pada teman berambut merah mudanya yang tengah berkutat dengan novel bacaannya. Sedang sang gadis seolah enggan untuk menoleh, masih membaca bacaan yang berada dalam novel yang di genggamnya.

"Berita apa?" tanya balik sang empunya nama yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh gadis berambut pirang itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu—Ino, menatap sang gadis berambut merah muda dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Kau ingat anak kelas 3 yang bernama Kin? Yang kemarin meninggal itu…"

Sang gadis berambut merah muda itu masih terus berkutat dengan buku tebal yang berada di tangannya. Dengan nada enggan dia merespon segala ucapan gadis yang kini masih menatapnya.

"Hem ya, lalu?"

Sang gadis berambut pirang itu, kini memasang wajah horor kepada gadis merah muda disampingnya. Ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya dengan gerakan yang dibuat-buat menyeramkan.

"Aku dengar sebelum ia meninggal, 3 hari sebelumnya ia menabrak kucing dan tidak menguburnya. Kau tahu kan apa maksudku?"

Sang gadis merah muda yang sibuk berkutat dengan bacaannya itu kini menutup bukunya sebagian dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis yang memasang wajah dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah. Masih dengan ekspresi sebelumnya. Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Dia malas mendengar sahabatnya yang tukang gosip dan selalu percaya dengan kabar burung yang beredar di sekolahnya.

"Tidak."

Sahutan tegas sang gadis merah muda itu membuat tatapan Ino berubah. Ia memandang gadis merah muda itu dangan tatapan tajam. seolah ia tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku saja yang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah membaca buku tahu tentang mitos itu. masa kau tidak? lucu sekali."

Gadis merah muda itu kini membuka halaman dalam bukunya yang tadi sempat ditutupnya demi menyahut ucapan sang gadis pirang yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah 'masa kau tidak tahu itu.'

"Hanya mitos kan pig? kupikir kau yang terlihat layaknya anak muda yang tidak ketinggalan zaman saja nyatanya masih memiliki pikiran yang sama seperti orang dulu."

Ucapan gadis merah muda itu mampu membuat sang gadis pirang kini membuka mulutnya. Seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan gadis merah muda yang dilayangkan tepat kepadanya. Sang gadis merah muda kini melirik gadis pirang itu dan menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Sang gadis pirang kini memanyunkan bibirnya, membuang pandang ke arah lain.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, yasudah! Jangan benarkan aku bila hal itu menimpamu jidat."

Sang gadis merah muda itu terkekeh geli melihat sahabatnya yang nampaknya kesal dengan sikap yang ditujukan padanya. Gadis merah muda itu menutup bukunya dan memasukan buku itu ke dalam tasnya yang kini sudah ia tutup dengan rapih.

"Jadi, kau marah padaku nona muda?" goda Sakura pada gadis yang masih membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Sang gadis pirang tidak menggubris godaan dari sahabat marah mudanya. Netra birunya seakan terlihat fokus pada sebuah bayangan yang terpantul dengan jelas di dalam bola mata biru yang begitu jernih itu.

"Hei… aku hanya bercanda pig. seperti baru mengenalku sehari, dua hari saja."

Celetukan gadis berambut merah muda itu tetap tak di hiraukannya. Di dalam retina matanya, ia nampak begitu antusias bahkan terkesan lebih penasaran dengan objek yang sesekali menatap ke arah mereka dengan tajam.

"Pig, jangan diamkan aku…"

Rengekan sang gadis merah muda itu akhirnya membuat netra biru sang gadis berambut pirang itu meoleh ke arahnya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, sang gadis berambut kuning pucat itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada salah satu kuping sang gadis merah muda.

"Hei Sakura, kau lihat lelaki culun yang memandang dengan tajam ke arah kita? Kenapa dia hampir setiap waktu sih memandang ke arah kita? Tapi lebih tepatnya kau sih."

Bisikkan sang gadis berambut kuning pucat itu mampu membuat emerald merah muda itu mencari sosok yang dimaksud oleh gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Mata emeraldnya menilik kesana kemari. Melihat sosok seseorang dengan rambut hitam legam yang mencuat kebelakang dan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya, dengan mata hitam tajam yang menatap buku tebal dalam genggamannya.

Sang gadis merah muda kini mulai berbisik pada gadis berambut kuning pucat itu sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Maksudmu Sasuke?"

Sang gadis kuning pucat kini mengangguk. seolah membenarkan pertanyaan dari gadis merah muda yang kini terlihat tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja.

"Kau bercanda pig. jelas-jelas ia selalu fokus dengan buku yang berada dalam genggamannya."

Suara gadis merah muda itu tak lantas membuat gadis berambut kuning pucat itu menyalahkan apa yang tertangkap dalam mata aquamarinenya.

"Mungkin saja dia sadar kau memperhatikannya." Netra biru itu kini mulai beralih lagi menatap hal-hal lain seolah tidak menangkap sosok yang kini nyatanya memandang ke arahnya bahkan gadis merah muda di sampingnya.

Sang gadis merah muda kini mulai menilikkan emeraldnya kembali. Seolah mencari suatu objek yang tidak secara langsung ditujukan pada sosok lelaki bergaya biasa itu. Dan kini emerald itu dapat dengan jelas menangkap sorot tajam onyx yang beberapa detik langsung mengalihkan sorot itu pada buku di hadapannya.

"Binggo! Bukankah aku benar?"

Suara Ino tak ayal membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis di sampingnya. Seolah belum terlalu percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Ino, Sakura menggeleng bosan.

"Tidak. itu hanya kebetulan. _Oke_?"

Dan suara seseorang yang tidak asing dari luar kelasnya, nampaknya membuyarkan topik yang tengah dibahas oleh kedua anak gadis yang kini saling bertatapan.

"Sakura-chan, Ayo kita ke atap sekarang!"

Teriakan dari sesosok laki-laki berambut kuning _nyentrik_ dengan garis-garis yang menyerupai kucing di kedua sudut pipinya, tak ayal membuat Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura seakan tengah menggoda gadis yang kini tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Lelaki-mu datang jidat~"

Godaan Ino membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kini ia mulai beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sesosok lelaki yang berdiri di luar pintu kelas dengan cengiran hangat yang ditujukan pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Namun sebelum sampai pada daun pintu yang dituju, Sakura melirikkan matanya ke arah lelaki yang tadi menjadi topik perbincangannya bersama Ino. Ia memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam yang terkesan dingin. Membuat gadis itu, mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri sahabat rubahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Naruto. Ia hangat, ceria, dan penuh dengan semangat yang luar biasa. Merupakan sahabat baik dari Sakura sejak duduk di sekolah dasar. Bahkan ibu Sakura sendiri mengenal dengan baik sosok lelaki yang mampu menyenangkan hati anak gadis kesayangannya itu. Naruto sendiri sebetulnya memang sosok yang begitu dapat menyenangkan hati siapa saja. Namun terkadang Sakura sendiri jengah dengan sifat cerewet juga khawatir yang berlebihan dari lelaki itu kepada dirinya. Tetapi seperti apapun Naruto, Sakura tetap menyayangi Naruto sebagai Sahabat yang dimilikinya.

Mata biru Naruto kini begitu antusias menatap sesuatu yang di berikan oleh gadis merah muda itu padanya. Sekotak bekal yang di dalamnya berisi makanan yang mampu menggiurkan siapa saja yang melihat isi dari bekal itu. Terlebih di saat-saat istirahat seperti ini. Makanan sederhana pun dapat dengan mudah menyenangkan hati siapa saja yang tengah dilanda _badai kelaparan. _Termasuk Naruto.

"Waah enak sekali Sakura-chan."

Ucapan dari lelaki rubah itu mampu membuat Sakura terkekeh geli dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? pasalnya lelaki itu belum sama sekali memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba ia langsung berkomentar tentang makanan yang diterimanya dari gadis itu.

"Kau belum memakannya Naruto."

Naruto tersipu malu mendengar ucapan gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan mulai mengail makanan itu ke sebuah sendok yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya. Cengiran hangat itu kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Aku makan ya Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangguk _sembari_ tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya yang kini menyuap makanan pemberiannya ke dalam mulutnya dengan lahap. Mata biru itu mengerjap-ngerjap saat menguyah makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Makananmu enak Sakura-chan, sungguh!"

Naruto berbicara masih dengan keadaan mengunyah makanan. Hal itu sontak membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melotot menatap kelakuan sahabat rubahnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara. Tidak sopan bila mengunyah sambil berbicara seperti itu!"

Kerutan siku-siku kini muncul di permukaan kening lebar sang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Naruto yang memandangnya dengan horor, kini mulai memfokuskan dirinya pada makanan sang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dan tak lama setelahnya, makanan yang berada di dalam kotak bekal itu kini telah tandas tak bersisa. Sang gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya dapat melongo menatap lelaki itu yang kini menampilkan cengiran tak berdosa itu padanya.

"Salamkan terima kasihku pada ibumu ya Sakura-chan."

Dan dengan nada enggan sang gadis menyahut ucapan lelaki rubah itu padanya.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Keduanya kini terdiam. Menatap hamparan langit biru yang terlihat begitu tenang dan meneduhkan. Juga hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menambah suasana sejuk di siang yang teduh dan tidak terlalu terik.

"Kau sekelas dengan Sasuke kan Sakura-chan?"

Sakura yang mendengar nama yang tak asing baginya, langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Naruto yang masih memandang langit biru yang sewarna dengan bola matanya.

"Ya."

Sakura mengarahkan matanya mengikuti objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian di netra biru menenangkan milik sahabat rubahnya. Mata biru itu terlihat bergerak ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Mengikuti arah gerak awan yang tertangkap dalam retina matanya

"Aku penasaran dengan makhluk satu itu."

Mendegar penuturan sahabatnya membuat raut wajah gadis itu sedikit gelisah. Pasalnya gadis itu sudah merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan meski sudah berada dalam jarak radius km jauhnya dari lelaki berkacamata yang tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Melihat raut perubahan yang jelas berbeda dari sahabatnya, lantas membuat Naruto terkekeh geli dan melirik sahabatnya dengan ekspresi jahil.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ekspresimu sama seperti anak-anak dikelasku."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pipinya yang menggembung itu terlihat menggemaskan. Dan emerald Sakura kini menatap dengan tajam lelaki bermata biru yang terlihat masih menertawakan dirinya perihal topik yang memang enggan untuk dibahasnya.

"Bisakah kau ganti topik pembicaraanmu itu Naruto? kupikir akan lebih bagus bila kita membahas topik yang dapat membuat orang tertawa."

Dan sang lelaki yang kini masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi geli, mengangkat bahunya singkat menandakan bahwa anak lelaki itu tidak keberatan atas permintaan gadis merah muda yang kini mulai menatap awan yang tertangkap dalam mata emeraldnya yang begitu meneduhkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Sakura terus melirik kesana-kemari. Pasalnya setelah insiden istirahat yang tadi dibicarakan Ino, lelaki berkacamata itu seakan terus saja menghantui otaknya. Ia takut kalau lelaki itu kini menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah ia adalah mangsa yang harus diburu dan dihabisi saat itu juga. Emerald itu sesekali melirikkan matanya kepada lelaki bermata hitam kelam yang nyatanya kini terlihat fokus pada objek yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam kelasnya. Dan suara berat dari arah depannya, tak ayal membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lihat Haruno?"

Suara berat dari guru yang terkenal galak itu, memasuki seluruh syaraf yang ada di telinga Sakura. Ia menjadi terasa kaku sekarang. Dan kegugupan, kini melanda seluruh sistem jaringan dalam lidahnya. Membuat lidahnya mati rasa. Kelu.

"Ng… Ti-tidak lihat apa-apa _sensei_."

Sang guru yang diketahui bernama Asuma ini mulai menautkan kedua alisnya kepada gadis merah muda di hadapannya. Ino yang berada di samping Sakura pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku tidak suka kebohongan."

Sang gadis kini menatap _ngeri_ sang guru yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia kini mulai menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan matanya di balik poni panjangnya yang menjuntai melebihi hidungnya. Dan suara seseorang kali ini, seakan mampu menghipnotis seluruh pasang mata. Begitu juga Sakura dan Ino yang seolah baru saja melihat kejadian langka. Juga mampu membekukan guru _killer_ itu yang kini seolah mematung mendengar penuturan lelaki yang nyaris tidak pernah bersuara di dalam kelas.

"Kebohongan yang dilakukannya juga tidak sama banyak dengan kebohonganmu yang sering sekali kau lakukan ketika kau terlambat memasuki kelas ini."

Dan kelas yang tadinya terdiam sontak menjadi ramai, membetulkan ucapan seseorang itu yang kini terfokus lagi pada buku yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Sang guru yang kini terasa malu, mulai meninggalkan kelas yang mulai tidak dapat di netralkan. Keadaan kelas yang ribut kini tak mampu lagi membuat perhatian gadis merah muda yang tengah menatap tak percaya pada lelaki berkacamata, yang entah begitu terfokus pada bacaan yang kini sengaja ditaruhnya di atas mejanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berpisah dengan Ino sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dan entah kenapa perkataan Ino sebelum mereka berpisah tadi, membuat ia melambungkan pikiran-pikiran aneh pada lelaki berkacamata yang selalu menatap tajam padanya. Bagaimana bisa, lelaki itu bisa membelanya dan membuat guru galak itu malu pada seluruh murid-murid yang berada di kelasnya? Padahal, bukankah tatapan yang diberikan lelaki itu padanya adalah sebuah bentuk…errr… kebencian?

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menutup lokernya dengan sempurna. Dan ketika tubuhnya berbalik, mata emeraldanya melebar. Tatkala, perasaannya terkejut dengan sempurna mendapati lelaki berkacamata itu tengah menyender di dinding yang berada di belakangnya tadi.

"Kau terkejut?"

Suaranya membuyarkan kekagetan yang dirasakan gadis itu perihal kehadiran sesosok lelaki yang tidak pernah di duganya akan mucul di hadapannya dan memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Ti-tidak… "

Suara gugup itu terdengar mengalun dalam suasana senja yang mampu menyamarkan warna merah padam di wajah putihnya itu. Sang lelaki masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah dipahami gadis itu. Sang gadis yang teringat tentang kejadian tadi, akhirnya mulai membuka suaranya kembali.

"Terimakasih… ngg … untuk yang tadi."

Mendengar ucapan sang gadis tak membuatnya melepaskan tatapan tajamnya untuk sang gadis. Seolah tak mendengar penuturan sang gadis padanya, ia mulai meninggalkan sang gadis dengan langkah cepatnya. Namun sebelum ia menghilang dari ambang pintu yang terlihat mulai menggelap, suara baritonenya seolah mampu menghipnotis Sakura. Membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Aku tidak perlu ucapan itu darimu. Aku hanya ingin _bilang_, kau harus hati-hati hari ini."

Dan entah sejak kapan lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis itu. Yang jelas derap langkah yang semakin lama semakin menjauh itu lama-kelamaan sudah tak terdengar lagi di telinga Sakura. Lantas, apakah yang di dengarnya tadi salah? Lelaki itu memperingatkannya? Tentang hati-hati? Hati-hati untuk apa? segala pertanyaan kini menghantui pikiran Sakura. Gadis itu kini mulai melangkah menuju parkiran sekolah yang dimana sepedanya masih terparkir disana. Hari ini ia tidak pulang bersama dengan Naruto, karena lelaki itu ada tugas kelompok yang harus di selesaikan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia kini telah menaiki sepedanya dan mulai mengayuhnya. Biasanya disaat seperti ini, suara Naruto mampu mengusir rasa sepinya. Suara Naruto, mampu membuatnya tertawa. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak boleh egois hanya karena sang lelaki tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena keperluan yang sangat penting untuk sekolahnya. Rasanya ia ingin sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Tanpa berpikir apapun, gadis itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Sepedanya melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal. Hari yang sudah terlihat mulai menggelap, menutupi beberapa sebagian jalan yang tidak terdapati sorot lampu jalanan yang sepi itu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, seekor kucing hitam tengah berlari berlainan arah dengan sepeda Sakura. Derap langkah kaki-kaki sang kucing yang berlari itu seolah mengagetkan Sakura dan membuat keterkejutan pada gadis merah muda itu. _Sangking_ paniknya sang gadis, ia tidak dapat mengontrol laju sepedanya. Dan akibatnya…

BRAAKKK!

Suara dentuman keras kucing yang menghantam sepedanya, membuat kucing itu terlempar ke suatu tempat dan membuat decitan di sepeda Sakura kini sudah bisa mulai dikontrol olehnya. Sakura kini turun dari sepedanya. Mengecek kucing yang tadi di tabraknya. Mata emeraldnya terus mencari sesosok makhluk yang mungkin kini tengah lemah tak berdaya. Namun mata hijau itu tak menemukan keberadaan sosok itu dalam retina matanya. Ia putus asa. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengayuh sepedanya kembali dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa di sadarinya, sesosok makhluk berkaki empat itu sudah terbujur kaku di balik semak dedaunan di pinggir jalan. Mengeluarkan cairan amis nan anyir yang keluar dari tubuh ringkihnya. Tidak ada deruan nafas serta gerakan perut naik turun dari sang kucing. Yang jelas, kucing hitam itu kini telah mati tak berdaya disana.

.

.

.

_Dan bila kucing itu mati tanpa pertanggung jawaban…_

.

.

.

_Bukankah harus ada konsekuensi yang setimpal untuk menukar nyawa dengan kucing yang sudah __tergeletak__ tak berdaya itu, Sakura?_

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Hai Author balik lagi dengan ficts baru nih orz-_- ini ficts penyegaran aja kok. Biar gak bosen aja. Juga supaya dapat ide baru buat nerusin ficts multichap sebelumnya *alibi* *digampar*. Yah entah hari ini lagi kenapa, tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk nuangin ide ini. Sebetulnya ide ini udah agak lama, Cuma tau-tau tentang mitosnya baru-baru ini. Lah? Sebetulnya kisah nabrak kucing ini terjadi sama temenku. Waktu itu dia pulang dan gak sengaja nabrak kucing. Dia sempet ketakutan dan gak mau makan selama 3 hari. #parahbangetefeknya yah. Yah cuman alhamdulillah dia sekarang baik-baik aja dan udah bisa ketawa cekikikan seperti biasa *pliss thor jangan curhat*

Yap mungkin segitu aja dulu ya yang bisa ditulis disini. Seperti biasa, butuh saran dan kritik dalam kotak reviewku untuk peningkatan di ficts-fictsku mendatang. Saya akhiri saja kecerewetan saya, terimakasih untuk yang mau membaca dan berkunjung ke ficts ku ini.

Salam hangat,

Motoharunana :)


End file.
